1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for vascular anastomosis, and in particular, to devices for end-to-side vascular anastomoses.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Devices for assisting in vascular anastomosis are known but most of them are complicated and have more than one part which makes the anastomosis more complicated to perform.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.